Image and video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, mobile phones, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, gaming consoles and the like. Mobile phones with built-in cameras, or camera phones, have become prevalent in the mobile phone market, due to the low cost of CMOS image sensors and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced mobile phones with image and video capabilities. As camera phones have become more widespread, their usefulness has been demonstrated in many applications, such as casual photography, but have also been utilized in more serious applications such as crime prevention, recording crimes as they occur, and news reporting.
Historically, the resolution of camera phones has been limited in comparison to typical digital cameras, due to the fact that they must be integrated into the small package of a mobile handset, limiting both the image sensor and lens size. In addition, because of the stringent power requirements of mobile handsets, large image sensors with advanced processing have been difficult to incorporate. However, due to advancements in image sensors, multimedia processors, and lens technology, the resolution of camera phones has steadily improved rivaling that of some digital cameras.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.